Conner Kent: Guardian Volume 2
Volume 2 of Conner Kent: Guardian. Additions Part 4 Smallville *Conner becomes Superboy a year later than in the original, with the situation involving Lex himself rather than Lionel or LX-17. *It's also based on the Last Son of Krypton rather than Lionel's quest for Alex's heart or Darkseid's counter-attack. Part 5 Smallville *This episode takes place inbetween The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. *Harvey Dent's death is mentioned repeatedly, with Riddle and Toyman knowing about Two-Face while Superman learns it from Batman. *Toyman is released from his cell, which he's been in since before Prophecy. *The villains face their assignments, except for John Corben who faces Superboy. *The story is rewritten to involve the Crisis with the Legion having a much larger roll, involving Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Brainiac 5, Phantom Girl, and Ayla Ranzz. *Pax escapes the heroes' attack by leaving for the past of Earth-2 to increase his power. Part 6 Smallville *The heroes arrive in Earth-2 two weeks before its destruction in Guardian. *Green Arrow and the other heroes learn the truth behind the Dark Knight from Superman, Lois, and Superboy after goading from Earth-2's Rachel Dawes, who became Two-Face in this world. *Chloe explains the Crisis to her alternate self by recapping their future meeting in Guardian. *Lois Queen is writing a story about Ultraman's continuing efforts to redeem himself, apparently succeeding since talking to Jor-El in Kent. *Earth-2 Oliver is revived at Earth-2's Club Zero with Pax joking about how Clark Luthor killed him between Luthor and Kent. *Rokk and Garth use the same technique on Pax they used to pacify Brainiac in Legion. *Earth-2 Bruce is held at Earth-2's the Pit with Pax quoting Bane about how the superheroes' punishments must be more severe. *Chloe gives birth to her son rather than simply having become pregnant by the midway point of the story. *The final trial for Conner's entrance into the world of superheroes is against Pax rather than the last of Lex's clones and a Darkseid possessed Alexander Luthor. *Alex is invited to the Crow's Nest with Clark and Conner. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Lena Luthor *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Oliver Queen Supporting Characters *Kara Kent (3/5) *Rokk Krin (3/5) *Garth Ranzz (3/5) *Imra Ardeen (3/5) *Tinya Wazzo (3/5) *Brainiac 5 (3/5) *Pax (3/5) *Clark Luthor (3/5) *Mercy Graves (2/5) *Ayla Ranzz (2/5) *Tess Luthor (2/5) *Chloe Sullivan (Earth-2) (2/5) *Lois Queen (2/5) *Bruce Wayne (Earth-2) (2/5) *Jester (2/5) *Rachel Dawes (Earth-2) (2/5) *Oliver Queen (Earth-2) (2/5) *Shelby (1/5) *Otis Berg (1/5) *Winslow Schott (1/5) *John Corben (1/5) *Jor-El (1/5) *Sam Lane (1/5) *Clayton (1/5) *Zoe (1/5) *Bruce Wayne (1/5) *Edward Nigma (1/5) *Waylon Jones (1/5) *Bart Allen (1/5) *Leonard Snart (1/5) *Roy Queen (1/5) *Dinah Lance (1/5) *Vordigan (1/5) *Solomon Grundy (1/5) *Dr. Fate (1/5) Minor Characters *Malcolm Links *''To be added.'' Category:Guardian Category:Conner Kent: Guardian Category:Conner Kent: Guardian Season 1 Category:Conner Kent: Guardian Volume 2